My Weekend, an Essay by the Top Guns
by Che1sea
Summary: Ms. Wiley has handed out a new assignment. Write an essay about what you did during the weekend and the Top Guns have a lot to say.
1. My Totally Horrible Weekend

**My Weekend**

_Chapter One, My Totally Horrible Weekend_

"Alright class, please pay attention." Ms. Wiley sighed in exasperation, pushing a lock of fallen blonde hair behind her ear. She glanced around the class noting how uncontrollable she had let her students grow. "Everyone turn around!" She snapped and miraculously everyone turned to face her. "Uh, good. Now that I've got your attention I can tell you about the _wonderful _project we'll be doing."

The class let out a groan and the teacher smirked. A piece of chalk resting wickedly in the palm of her hand.

"No, Ms. Wiley don't do it!" Squib screeched lunging himself dramatically over his desk, causing Adena to snort.

"Mr. Furlong, learn how to hold your tongue." Ms. Wiley rolled her eyes and faced the blackboard and began to write. _ An essay on how you spent your weekend. _She stopped writing to watch the expressions of her students who had resumed back to talking figuring if they ignored her maybe the work would magically disappear. _Worth 20 of this term's mark, _she paused again, still no reaction. She reached for the eraser and changed the 2 for a 5 and soon the class fell silent.

"Ms. Wiley! That's not fair!" Adena groaned, a curl twirled around her index finger.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stiles, but this is the only way I can actually you guys to listen and do your work. Now take out your copybooks and write. I want emotion, not just words, I want to feel what you felt."

Groan.

- - -

Adena Stiles

September 14th, 2005

My Totally Horrible Weekend 

Okay, so it started as a breezy day. Corny way to start an essay, right? Well no, because it wasn't one of those perfectly breezy days. Not those days were the sun is shining so bright, the clouds seem to be floating in the air, and the warm weather is cooled by the chilly wind. You know the ones where your hair is blowing like a supermodel's? It was pretty much the opposite of that. Totally the opposite of that! It was the kind of windy day where you hope you don't have to take one foot out the door, but of course around here that's pretty much wishing for the impossible. Anyways, as I was saying, you couldn't even see the sun! That's right now shining, bright, yellow, ball in the sky just plain dark gray clouds. And I swear to God it look like it was about to rain in any second. So I step outside and my hair, which I had tamed to perfection was blowing all over the place and soon turned into an uncontrollable mane. The stupid wind kept blowing strands of hair into my lip-glossy lips. Meaning I now had lip-gloss in my hair. Gross.

So, I, Adena Stiles, decide that this day can't any get any worse. But of course I totally jinxed it. I take a look at my watch and find that I was 15 minutes late and THEN when I step onto Court B there's Sunny Capaducha. Her arms crossed and she's got that signature smile on. You know the one Principal Bates is like totally in love with? Yeah, well that one.

"Where is everyone?"

"Coach Gunnerson has the flu so he cancelled all practices for the weekend." She says, that creepy smile still on.

"Bates could've said something on the intercom." I muttered, I mean seriously this day was just getting worse and worse.

"He did, if you would've been awake on time you would've heard the announcement." See? Worse and worse.

"Not my fault Tanis didn't say anything." I grumbled, and then it occurs to me! Where is Tanis? I hadn't even seen when I woke up.

"And it's not my fault either, but that's okay. You're here now." She cackled. I swear the God she cackled. Like a real witch like cackle!

"Not for long, I'm leaving."

"No your not. You've got practice with me." WORSE AND WORSE!

"What? No. I'm going inside. With my _friends_, besides it's going to rain in like 10 seconds." I retorted as I looked up and scanned the sky. And you know what she did? She threw a tennis ball at my head!

"Coach said I had to, to prepare you for the Australian Open"

"AUGH! But it's going to rain…"

"I have an umbrella."

"Like you'll share."

"Good point, I probably won't." She smirked, again.

"Fine." So I take my tennis racquet, start the ball dispenser-thingy and start hitting balls over the net.

"You suck. Your legs are like tree trunks." I'm not even going to comment on that, because if you must know boys love my legs.

"I'm ignoring you!" So I hit the ball again, this time harder because I'm imagining Blondie on the other side. Megs taught me that trick. Totally works. And then it happens. The sky just erupts into like water. And she pulls out her umbrella, labeled with Stormburst's logo all over. I swear, that kid is a walking billboard. "Can I go now? It's raining."

"Losers pick up the balls. Oh and don't shut off the machine until your done cleaning up." She waits to make sure I do as she says and then she just leaves, that stupid smirk still on her face.

Now, I go inside to change. Takes me about an extra half hour to decide what to wear because Tanis or Cody wasn't there to help me decide. And then I remember that I haven't seen any of the Top Guns all morning. So I walk into the Open, oh by the way I'm wearing these low cut jeans that I had to absolutely have when I saw them in the store, and an orange tang-top. Guess what! There's Cody, Tanis, Squib and Cameron all sitting playing cards.

"Why didn't anyone come get me?" Worse and worse. They all turn around to face me, Cameron has on this super-guilty looking face on and so does Cody.

"Sorry, Dena, Tanis said you were at practice with the Prima-Donna." Cody shrugs, setting down the cards she has in her hands onto the table.

"Tanis you knew about the practice?" I frown and Tanis looks up from her cards, flipping her straight brown hair, which I'm completely jealous of. I can never get my hair as straight as hers. She glares at me. "What?" I ask, because she only gives me that look when she's mad.

"Yeah I knew, and you would've known if you were up on time. Bates said it on the frikkin' intercom." She snapped, she's a real grouch when you get to know her.

"Jeez, no need to get testy on me, Tans."

"Testy? _Testy? _I have every right to get testy on you!" By now she had drop her cards all over the floor and was marching towards me. I took a step back, because that's what you do when you have an angry person like totally about to kill you.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"If you don't know what you did then I don't think we should be talking." WORSE AND WORSE! Then she just leaves. Cody sighs and does that rolley-eye thing of hers, Cameron looks on the verge of laughter, and was well picking his nose or something.

So whatever, I try to ignore Tanis for the rest of the day, and I could tell she was trying to avoid me. Totally annoying. Now I'm really bored because my other 3 'friends' have decided to ditch me and go into town together, with Cody. She's my best friend! Not theirs! And I'm the one who's in need of new clothes! And you know what's worse? I needed advice. And my fountain of wisdom was gone, yeah that's right my Cody was gone! She's got this whole 'advice' thingy going on. My personal fountain of wisdom with multicolored fishes, because regular fishes is too cheesy. Anyways… so yeah, she's gone and I'm bored.

Day ends, still totally bored.

Sunday starts, totally bored and Tanis is nowhere in sight.

Another stupid practice with Sunny, two hours of pure horribleness.

Tanis is still nowhere in sight.

At least it wasn't raining, but my Sunday passed pretty much like Saturday. Tanis wouldn't talk to me, Cameron was off with his dad somewhere and Cody was out with Squib buying some camera stuff. I wish she would've invited me but I had a practice with the little one.

And that, Ms. Wiley is my essay.

- - -

Adena walked up to the teacher's desk, a messy looseleaf paper in hand. She looked around the room noticing she was the first one done. Her eyes fell on Tanis who was busy white outing a sentence and she sighed.

"Adena, just drop the paper over there and get back to your seat please." Ms. Wiley requested and Adena nodded and did as she was told.

_Worse and worse._

**A/N: **Dedicated to Becca (ChubbyPony) because not only is she working on a new HP fic, but was the one who made up the fountain of wisdom line. ) This one's for you!


	2. Here's Your Emotion

**My Weekend**

_Chapter Two, Here's Your Emotion_

The brown haired girl stared down at her paper, a pencil in between her fingers and a malicious grin pasted on her face. She looked proudly at the stick figures she had drawn and felt the need to show it to her redhead friend beside her, but knew she would not part take in her humor. The brunette glanced around the room, her eyes falling on the frizzy haired girl in front of her; she looked back down to her paper and laughed inwardly at the resemblance between the drawing and the real thing. Suddenly a hand was on her desk and had taken her 'masterpiece'.

"Hah, I like it. What do you call it?" Squib laughed, her paper still in his grasp.

"Curly Haired Whore Meets Romanian Gnome." She shrugged, her right hand stretched out and snatched her drawing back. But before she could secure it under her books, someone else had grabbed it from her. "Cameron, put that down." She ordered

"Wow, the frizzy one is dressed very, uh, provocatively." Cameron pointed out "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fight you and Adena are having, would it?"

"No. Now give it back before I take it back." She warned and the boy cautiously handed it back.

"Everyone turn around!" Tanis heard Ms. Wiley cry and she quickly stuffed her paper into her pocket. "Uh, good. Now that I've got your attention I can tell you about the _wonderful _project we'll be doing."

Tanis sighed, as did the rest of the class. _Wonderful _projects usually weren't so 'wonderful'.

"No, Ms. Wiley don't do it!" She heard Squib groan, followed by a weird-ass snort from Adena. Augh, Adena, Miss-I'm-Going-To-The-Australian-Open.

Augh.

Tanis repulsed thoughts were interrupted by the groaning of her peers. Great, she thought, Ms. Wiley must've handed out the assignment. She looked towards the board and sure enough the 'wonderful project' was explained. Tanis would have to write an essay about her weekend, worth 50 of the term.

_Wonderful._

"Ms. Wiley! That's not fair!" Adena complained, her finger in the middle of killing a curl. God, did she have to complain about _everything_?

"I'm sorry, Miss Stiles, but this is the only way I can actually get you guys to listen and do your work. Now take out your copybooks and write. I want emotion, not just words, I want to feel what you felt."

_Emotions? So you want emotions, eh? _, Tanis tapped her chin and began to write.

- - -

Tanis McTaggart

September 14th, 2005

_Here's Your Emotion_

I'm not sure what woke me up that morning. If it was the annoying noise of my roommate snoring or the rain pitter-pattering against my window. I think it was the former. Honestly, she sounds like an elephant being killed by a rhino.

Strike One.

Well whatever it was, I was awake.

Wide-awake.

And I knew there was no way I was going to fall back to sleep. After looking at my alarm clock I determined there was about an hour 'till wake up call so I just went along and got ready.

The alarm clock rang just as the wind outside was picking up. The tree's branches outside our window were continuously rapping against the pane and I noticed that Adena had left it open.

Predictable? I think so.

Strike Two.

Quickly I turned off the clock and went to grab my tennis racket from the closet, ready for the upcoming practice. I was in the middle of debating if I should wake the log up or let her get her beauty sleep when Principal Bates went on the intercom. Apparently there weren't any practices for us this weekend except for Little Miss Drowsy herself. Because she has the Australian Open to get ready for. And who better to train her than Sunny Capaducha?

The funny part is that Adena is still sleeping. And now, I know I could've been a good friend and woken her up… But Tanis McTaggart had better things to do.

- - -

Tanis quickly skimmed over what she wrote, realizing that this project was allowing her to vent more than she should. She looked around her, watching her friends _and _Adena write. She shook her head and turned back to her essay, her hand pressed against her forehead as she recalled her weekend.

- - -

Drowsily Tanis made her way to Cody's house, hoping to get her mind off the Australian Open and Adena. She wasn't jealous. She just didn't find it fair, that's all. Everyone knew Tanis was a far better tennis player than Adena. She had finished first in her age group about 3 more times than Adena, there was no explanation that could justify, in Tanis' mind, Adena being sent to Australia.

"Cody, it's me." Tanis called out as she rang the Myers' doorbell. She tried to focus on the sound of Cody's feet clambering down the stairs instead of the feeling of guilt that frolicked in the pit of her stomach due to not waking Adena up.

"Tanis, hey, don't you have practice?" The redhead asked as she open the door, ushering Tanis inside.

"Not this weekend, Gunns caught the flu." She explained, making her way onto the blue couch in the living room.

"Oh cool, maybe you guys can come with me into town this afternoon." Cody offered as she pulled her bathrobe closer around her. "I'm going to go change and then I'll be right down, alright?"

Tanis nodded and watched as her friend hurried off to her room to get dressed. Lazily, she stretched out her legs and let them drop onto the couch, her head resting on the armrest. She took a moment to peer out to the bay window that was in front of her. From where she was she could spot Court B, the court Adena should have beenon a good half an hour ago. But from what she could see there was only a very, _very_ pissed off blonde waiting, alone. She cringed as she noticed that the wind had increased a considerable amount and how the clouds hung in despair over Cascadia. Tanis knew that by the time Adena had finally wakened up and walked to practice, it'd be raining. She tore her gaze away from the window and closed her eyes faintly.

"Tans, where's Adena?" Cody asked as she walked into the living room. Quickly Tanis opened her eyes and shrugged.

"She's got practice with Sunny."

"Because of the Australian Open?"

"God, I wish people would just shut up about that." Tanis ranted but soon she sighed when she realized Cody was giving her 'the look'.

"Still bummed about not getting to go?" She questioned knowingly.

"No. Well, maybe. I wouldn't be if everyone would stop shoving it in my face." She said defensively, fed up she jumped to her feet and headed for the door. "I'm going to go see if the guys want to play cards. You coming?"

The Top Guns (excluding Adena) gathered in the Open. Each of them holding six cards in their hands. Neither of them dared to mention the Australian Open, knowing Tanis would probably bite their heads off.

"So… great that we don't have, uh, practice this weekend." Cameron said awkwardly as he picked up a card from the pile.

"Everyone except for Adena." Squib noted but was soon greeted with two kicks from under the table. "I mean, uh, anyone have any fours?"

"Nice, Furlong." Tanis growled, handing him a four. As she did so Adena walked into the Open. A clearly hurt look plastered on her face. Her brows furrowed as she got closer to the four of them.

"Why didn't any come get me?" She asked, her arms crossed above her chest as she surveyed the table.

"Sorry, Dena, Tanis said you had practice with the Prima Donna." Cody shrugged, placing her cards facedown in front of her.

"You knew about the practice?" Adena exclaimed, turning to face Tanis who merely threw her a glare. "What?" She asked defensively

"Yeah I knew, and you would've known if you were up on time. Bates said it on the frikkin' intercom." Tanis snapped

"Jeez, no need to get testy on me, Tans."

"Testy? _Testy? _I have every right to get testy on you!" She practically exploded, her cards falling to the ground as she arose. Instinctively Adena took a step back.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"If you don't know what you did then I don't think we should be talking." She retorted and then sharply turned around to leave. Leaving her friends in awe.

- - -

Needless to say I spent most of my Saturday in the backcourt, hitting the ball continuously against the brick wall of the shed. While Cody, Cameron and Squib ran off to the city together. I was invited, of course, but I wasn't in much of a mood to socialize. Even though later on I regretted my decision. I could've killed to have Cody spurt some advice at me, Cameron to hang out with or Squib to hit with.

My Sunday passed pretty much like my Saturday except for the fact that Adena woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Which for some reason, unknown to my consciousness, I had turned on.

Cameron and me spent most of the day lounging around the Open while Cody and Squib were out buying camera equipment. God knows what Adena was doing, probably was toobusy contemplating which pair of earrings matched with her bra.

Dinner was also uneventful, I don't think I had ever eaten my meal so fast before in my life. With good reason though, the site of Miss Australia was making me gag. Sorry but it's true.

The end.

- - -

The brunette read over her essay and mindlessly adjusted some words. Making sure she didn't come off _too_ strong. Once satisfied, she got up and handed in her paper to Ms. Wiley who was already reading someone else's work. Tanis noticed that it was Adena's writing, so now she was a faster writer than her?

_Strike Three_

"Here, Ms. Wiley." She grumbled, dropping her paper mindlessly onto the teacher's desk. She sighed to herself as she brushed past Adena on her way back to her seat.

What a weekend it had been.

_**To my reviewers: **_

_**ChubbyPony:** Of course I used the fountain of wisdom line, how could I not? And I'm waiting –cough- impatiently –cough- for your one-shots. –PokeProd.- _

_**Karly:** I didn't know you liked my fics! I'm so glad you do:D _

_**M3mo, Ashlie, Anum** and** Izzy:** Thanks for reviewing, it's so appreciated. There should be more people like you in the world. _

_-Hands out cookies to all the reviewers-_

_**Review song:**_

_**-To the tune of Shakin' by Rooney- **_

_I'm wa, wa, waiting _

_Wa, Waiting_

_I'm wa, wa, waiting_

_I'm ho, ho, hoping_

_For Reviews. _

_Okay that was crappy, but I'm desperate, let's try to break 12 reviews:) _

_This time I'll give out.. whatever you want. -; _


End file.
